My love
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Un día éramos una familia, al siguiente acabo, al darme cuenta que no eras tú mi razón de seguir, ni mi amor. Mi nueva vida empezó, con la persona que conocí, y me enseño lo bello de este mundo, dando color a una existía que veía con otros ojos. Mencion de violacion, maltrato, y violencia domestica. Posiblemente lemon. Esta historia es cien por ciento Levi x Eren.
1. Black dark

Un día éramos una familia feliz, un día todo eso acabo, solo en un día, lo que era una hermosa familia, se destruyó.

En la mañana todo había sido perfecto, todos en la mesa, ya listos, con la ropa de ese día, desayunando, conversando, riendo y sonriendo, para luego ir a donde se suponía que era la rutina de siempre; papa en su trabajo, mama en la florería, y yo en la escuela.

Había veces que no entendía porque me dolía tanto mis cadera, creía que era porque era mi condición, y papa siempre tenía listo, una medicina para mí, decía que me ayudaría, siempre me la dejaba desde hace meses, anudado en mi mesita de noche, con un poco de agua.

Aun en la escuela, me ponía al corriente, y muchas veces mis compañeros me invitaban a jugar, pero les decía que no podía, ya que no tenía buena salud, o eso decía mi padre. Era un niño dedicado y aplicado, mi maestra me felicitaba y decía que era un gran niño, que veía algo bueno en mi futuro.

Mama trabajaba y venia por mi a la escuela, la iba ayudar en su trabajo, porque me dejaba, las flores eran hermosas, más cuando las mariposas se posaban sobre ellas.

Le decía a mi mama a veces, que yo quería ser una hermosa mariposa, se reía y me decía:

➖¡Si fueras una mariposa Levi!-sonriendo con ternuura, posando su mano en su mejilla-¡serias libre de volar y siempre volvería a casa!.

Unas palabras que me agradaba y la sonrisa de mama.

Y en la tarde había que llegar y ayudar con la limpieza, algo que no era posible en las mañanas, pero terminábamos, mama y yo el trabajo, aunque faltaba que papa llegase, algo inusual porque nunca llego, por eso cenamos algo mas fácil, lavamos los trastes, mama dejo algo de comida y fuimos a dormir,

En esos momentos, pensé en lo perfecto que era mi propia familia, no pensé que eso era solamente una mentira.

Una ilusión falsa.

Como en la madrugada sentí un peso extra sobre mi, no podía respirar bien, tenía calor y sudaba, y sentía un dolor insoportable, como si me desgarrara por dentro, sentía que me partían, no podía ver nada, solo oscuridad, ni siquiera gritar, no era posible que algún sonido saliera, porque algo me impedía hablar, como ver, y mis manos me dolían, no era tonto, estaban sobre mi cabeza, sujetas algo, ni siquiera imaginaba nada, pensé que era una pesadilla, pronto despertara, pero se sentía tan real; no sabía que pasaba, pero lo único que se escuchaban eran sonidos raros, la voz de alguien y yo estaba asustado, sentía mis lágrimas escurrir por mi mejillas, tenia miedo, y dolía mucho.

Pensé en mi mama, en papa.

Quería que me ayudaran, pero escuche un grito, no entendí, porque me sentía pareado y cansado.

El peso se desvaneció en un segundo, no supe que paso, pero me encontraba en los brazos de mama, me abrazaba fuerte sentía sus lágrimas sobre mí, mi vista se empezó a aclarar, ya no tenía nada y mi voz, aun no podía decir nada coherente, y logre ver a unos policías, se llevaban a papa, esposado, y él me miro raro, ni siquiera sabía porque entraron unos doctores.

Me separaron de mama, y me cargaron para colocarme en una camilla, a esa edad, solo era un niño, de solo siete años.

Pase unos días en el hospital, lo que recuerdo es que me dolía mucho en mi parte trasera, y mama nunca se despegaba de mí, de hecho la veía hablar con personas de traje, y una ocasión escucharlos, mientras fingida estar dormido.

➖Señora debe decirle en algún momento-seria-Su hijo merece saber que su padre es un degenerado, un monstruo que abuso de el sexualmente.

➖¡Póngase en mi situación!-llorando-!Como quiere que le diga a mi pequeño que su padre le hizo algo tan horrible!, es su ídolo, su adoración, y que...

➖Lo entendemos-colocando una mano en su hombro-Si quiere podemos conseguirle ayuda. Para que sea más fácil el proceso y su hijo este preparo mentalmente para lo que debe saber.

Ese día descubrí que mi padre había abusado de mí, ni siquiera fue una vez, él era doctor, sabía perfectamente, como hacerlo, me dormía, y hacía de las suyas, todo empezó, cuando tenía solo cuatro años, no lo hacía tan abiertamente, pero empezó hacerlo tiempo después, como hace un año.

Mi proceso fue largo, lo sabía pero no lo entendía, no hasta después de cumplir los doce, fue horrible, para mí, y me sentía sucio y asqueado, usado, desilusionado. Lo único que sabía de mi padre, es que estaba en prisión, por golpear a mi mama, y a una mujer más solo eso, y yo ahora ya lo tenía claro; lo odiaba por hacerle eso a mi madre, pero ahora mi odio fue claro.

Mi padre no merecía pudrirse en la cárcel, y me costó trabajo, asimilarlo, ir con el psicólogo, era fácil, y cuando se lo conté, me pregunto:

➖_¿cómo te siente tu sinceramente al saberlo?._

Mi respuesta fue que debía estar muerto.

Así era de sencilla, lo entendía bien, en cambio, mi madre, luchaba día a día, por sacarnos adelante, a veces siempre lucia cansada, pero ayudaba, con lo poco que se podía.


	2. Gray day

Un día normal, si eso se le puede llame vida normal, a mi aburrida, e interesantemente vacía vida, de no ser por mi pequeño, ni siquiera me molestaría en hacer nada. Todo por estúpido, por idiota y por tonto, impulsivo y dejándome llevar por mis emociones, por llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, en especial a mi padre, pero así siempre he sido yo, desde aquel día donde mi vida se arruino.

Desde niño, mi vida era normal, solitaria, como me gustaba, pero tenía que llegar ese dicho día, que me secuestraron. Por culpa de mi padre, termine en un sitio de internet pornográfico, apunto de ser vendido en una subasta que se concretó y mi dueño, por así decirlo fue un viejo, un tipo raro, su nombre lo recuerdo, cada vez que iba a mi linda celda, decorada con un hermoso, pero que digo, solo era un cuarto con un extraño lienzo de cielo azul y nubes.

Era un infierno, obligándome a vestir día a día, durante un año entero, ropa que odiaba, y en las noches debía dormir con ese viejo, tenía solo siete años, quería evitar lastimarse, esperaría a tomarme, pero nunca paso. Era un viejo, un simple viejo, que un día se quedó dormido y logre salir, de ahí, le quite las llaves que dejo a mi alcance, me logre safari de su abrazo, siempre que me portaba bien, me soltaba y me quitaba esos grilletes molestos.

Una vez fuera, de ese cuarto horrible, note que era una vieja casa, pero no tanto como para salir de ahí.

A pesar de mi vestimenta logre salir y como era una casa, en medio de un bosque, si seguía el camino, sería fácil, a pesar de estar descalzo, corrí, respirando una libertad que añoraba, pero era temporal, si no lograba encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Cansado pero debía correr, y logre llegar al camino de una carretera, o bueno un camino que se notaba quera transitado, más al ver un auto que se detuvo bruscamente.

Bajo una señora y se me acerco.

➖**¡**Estas bien pequeño!-con un tono preocupado.

➖**¡¿**Puede llevarme?!-sintiendo cansancio.

➖**¿**Que sucede?-bajando un señor.

➖**¡!**Es un niño-agarrándolo-¡pero mírate!... ¡que te habrá pasado!.

Me subieron en la parte de atrás donde había una niña, de cabellos azabaches ojos grises, me miro y se hizo a un lado, para ofrecerme agua, era suya, pero mi estado era lamentable.

➖Estas bien-curiosa.

No le conteste porque tome agua, y sentí como se empezaba a mover el carro.

➖Debemos llevarlo a una estación-serio.

➖Si eso será lo mejor-viendo hacia atrás.

Era una familia de tres integrantes, venia de acampar cerca de un lago.

Se dirigían al aeropuerto, pero se detuvieron al verme en el camino, y me llevaron a la estación de policía más cercana.

Unos policías hablaban en un extraño idioma, y supe que no estaba en casa, ni estaba en mi país, entendía a esa familia, pero a ellos no, pero una persona que hablaba nuestro idioma se acercó.

➖**¿**Dónde lo encontraron?-sonando seria.

➖Cerca del camino que lleva al lago-dando la información necesaria.

➖Podría indicarme donde exactamente-mostrándole un mapa.

Yo estaba sentado y esa niña me miro.

➖Me llamo Mikasa Ackerman y ¿tú eres?-sonriendo,

➖Soy... Eren-alzando la vista-Eren Jaeger.

➖Un gusto Eren-sentándose a mi lado.

Hablamos, mientras veíamos movilizándose a los policías, aunque teníamos que esperar.

Ese policía me pidió mi nombre, donde vivía y de donde era, solo dije lo que sabía, me pregunto si recordaba algo más, pero no era mucho, solo el nombre de ese hombre.

Un nombre que no olvido nunca: Rod Reiss.

Aun así volví a casa, con ellos, mis padres estaban esperando en el aeropuerto, ese día vi a ellos, con otras personas, me abrace a mi mama, y luego mire a esa niña, me sonrío y antes de irme, en el avión escribí, mi dirección, para dárselo, en un papel, cuando la abrace.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve una amiga.

Una con la que me sigue contactando, ya que era bueno, eso me distraída, pero por desgracia, mi padre estaba empeñado en mantenerme en casa y un día me harte, para escaparme y como conseguí la dirección de mi amiga, termine en su casa, luego de robar dinero de mi madre, empacar cosas en una mochila, ir y dirigirme solo a la estación del metro, comprar algo de comida, como un boleto, abordarlo e iré a otra ciudad, donde logre llegar.

Y luego tener a mi madre al día siguiente enojada y molesta en la entrada de la casa de mi amiga, a sus padres mirándome y a ella, enojada, para darme una cachetada.

➖**¡**Lo hice porque estoy cansado de estar en casa!-gritando.

Con eso entendió mi madre, que estaba mal pero papa necio y terco, hasta que acepto, aun vigilándome, porque contrato a unas personas.

Y así pase el resto de mi infancia.


	3. Blue day

Esos eran los pensamientos que tenía, siempre era lo mismo, mi madre me veía y me decía que no era bueno guardar rencor, pero yo era diferente, mi padre me violó, como quería que no lo odiara, y todo el tiempo con su maldita sonrisa, el padre modelo, mi ídolo, solo fue una pantalla que usaba.

Falte a mis sesiones de terapia, para empezar a trabajar por mí mismo y ayudar a mi madre.

Ese día conocí a una chica de cabellos rojizos, venía haciendo berrinche y a su lado un chico castaño pálido, siempre lo veía por aquí, pero nunca acompañado.

Me extraño, algo que no debí darle importancia, ya que eso me trajo malentendidos, discusiones come esa chica, que decía y aseguraba, según ella, bajo si criterio, que le quería quitar a su novio, a su alma gemela, y luchará por él, para no ceder y ser una perdedora.

Me canse y la mande a llorar.

Y aproveche para ir a la cárcel y visitar a mi padre.

Quise hacerle una pequeña visita a ese bastado que decidió que sería buena idea arruinarme la vida.

Lo mire detrás de ese cristal, y el a mí para tomar el teléfono, como yo, era la única manera de comunicarme con él.

➖Mira cuanto ha crecido mi niño-sonriendo,

➖**¿**Tu niño?-sonando irónico-¡Deje de serlo bastado!.

➖**¡**Ohh!-siendo un vil mentiroso-Mami le contó al pequeño Levi cosas que no son ciertas.

➖**¡**Y mientes!-lo mire fríamente-¡Escucha bastado!, ¡más te vale tener cuidado el día que salgas!, porque te juro que si apareces en mi vida, te mato con mis propias manos.

➖Ya veremos si lo haces-sonriendo-Sabes aún recuerdo como te retóricas cada vez que te la metía mi pequeño. Tan indefenso, sin que pudieras hacer nada.

➖**¡**Sigue recordándole!-sonriéndoles-¡Porque no lo olvidaré y eso lo lamentaras algún día!,

Colgué, para levantarme e irme.

Ahora sabía que quería ser en mi vida, gracias a ese hombre lo sabía.

Y así, fue como decidí estudiar derecho, para llegar a ser un gran abogado, también se me había metido la idea de ser policía, o un agente algún día, pero recordé que no aguantará, siempre hacer lo correcto, estaría mal, era mejor ser abogado, así me encargara de refundir a la cárcel a esos malditos, pero debía tener cuidado, sé que hay aquellos, que los defiende también, por el dinero.

Mis motivos eran por lo que hasta ahora me había hecho.

Regrese a casa y mi madre me miro algo molesta, por haber faltado, si falte a mis sesiones pero no quería que supiera el porqué.

➖Mama, tenía que tomarme un tiempo-sonando convincente.

➖Levi sabes bien que debes asistir-sentándose.

➖Mama, ya decidí que quiero hacer de mi vida-decidido a todo.

➖**¡**Y qué piensas hacer!-mirándolo.

➖Seré un abogado-sonando serio.

Claro que nunca se interpuso entre mi decisión, por eso llamo a mi tío, que él era un detective o algo así tenía entendido. Vino a vernos, era la primera vez que lo veía, parecía alguien diferente a como pensé que era, me fastidio unos días, hasta que se enteró que me paso, primero mi madre quiso controlarlo y algo que me llamo la atención fueron sus palabras, a pesar de estar escondido,

➖Kenny por favor-alzando la voz,

➖**¡**Escucharme bien Kushel!-alzando la voz en modo asesino-¡Nadie se atreve a meterse con un Ackerman!. ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!.

➖**¡**Lo sé perfectamente más que nadie!-alterada-¡Pero es su padre! ¡y ahora está en prisión!, ¡el paga lo que hizo!.

➖Solo este a salvo pero cuando salga desaparecerá-encendiendo su encendedor-No lo olvides.

➖**¡**No harás nada Kenny!-mirándolo seriamente.

➖Yo no lo haré, pero nuestro padre si lo hará-encendiendo su cigarro..

➖Ni pienses en contarle nada a papa-amenazándolo.

➖Él debe saberlo a estas alturas-sonando tranquilo.

La conversación se quedó allí, me intriga, porque nunca había escuchado a mama y menos la había visto tan seria, pero ese viejo, que era mi tío, actuó serio, no como el que llevo conociendo días atrás.

Tal vez no sea tan malo pedirle ayuda.

Después de todo, me gustaría saber un poco más de la familia, y porque decían que mi abuelo, alguien que he visto tres veces, un anciano tan tranquilo, serio y que vive retirado, en una casa en las montañas, pueda hacer algo.


	4. White day

Con el tiempo descubrí, que tenía un medio hermano, era genial, pero se notaba que no toleraba a papa, por nada del mando lo hacías cambiar de opinión, y su madre, me miraba y me abrazaba. Decía que era la cosita más hermosa, aunque no toleraba a mama, ambas tenían diferentes caracteres y eso las hacia ser enemigas, ni siquiera por ser las dos, las madres de los hijos de papa.

Su rivalidad ni era por papa, era algo personal entre ellas.

Y hay quede decir que gracias a mi hermano, me quitaron la seguridad, ya que iba por mí a la escuela, y me permitieron ver a mi amiga.

Él nos llevaba y nos traía.

Aunque no se toleraba.

Mikasa no le caía bien, decía que era alguien malo, y mi hermano, no aguantaba a mocosos impertinentes.

Así que hacían las pases por mí y alguien debía cuidarme en la escuela, casi contratan a un agente encubierto.

Aunque no fue necesario, con mi amiga fue suficiente, se volvió sobreprotectora, más al entrar a la universidad, ahí conocí a muchos chicos, con los que llegue a salir, sin tener sexo, a veces.

Me gustaban los hombres, pues me fue más fácil decirle a mi amiga, pero ella, me envío a un hospital a hacerme pruebas y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, para descubrir yo, que mi padre me oculto por años, que podía dar a luz, y si era uno de esos hombres que tenía una matriz.

Me enfade y su excusa: _**"lo hice por tu bien".**_

No había justificación, pero me fui de casa, aun con sus lloriqueos y amenazas, para irme a vivir a unos de los dormitorios del campus.

Lo bueno de mis pruebas es que no tenía nada malo, lo bueno de usar el condón, así que era un alivio no haber salidos embarazado, ahora que sabía de mi condición, debía ser cuidadoso, si escuche de ese tipo de personas pero no creí que yo entrara en el porcentaje, y lo tomo bien, soy normal, soy igual que los demás.

Aun si soy madre, lo seré.

Mikasa hizo lo mismo, se cambió también a los dormitorios, ni siquiera fue por mí, necesitaba su espacio, con sus padres sería difícil, por lo pendientes y preocupados que eran, pero lo entendía, ella quería ser abogada y eso requería una preparación perfecta, según ella, yo en cambio estudie economía y finanzas, y algo de cocina, tenía tiempo de sobra, porque no emplearlo bien.

Aun no entendía del todo sus motivos para prepararse y esa decisión de ser abogada, al inicio me sorprendió, pero nunca me ha querido decir sus motivos reales, siempre dice que es porque es algo que le llamo la atención.

Y un tiempo después me paso lo mejor, que le puede pasar a uno.

Mi suerte fue conocer a un chico atractivo.

Era alguien que me llamaba la atención demasiado, y decidí salir con él, a pesar de que mi padre intentara oponerse.

Era diferente y eso me llamo la atención, aunque era el típico chico popular, que se dedicaba jugar futbol, pero americano, y ahora estudiaba una carrera en especial para llegar a ser un gran comerciante, y empresario. Siempre lo veía con dos personas, pero si mal no recuerdo, su amigo el pelinegro me veía mal, la chica rubia, no tanto, solo me ignoraba, y mi amiga, decía que eran raros para mí no lo eran, eran personas comunes y corrientes.

Aun a pesar de su carácter.

Aun ese día que volvía al dormitorio, me topé con ese chico.

➖Escucha Jaeger-sonó serio-¡Aléjate de Reiner!.

➖**¿**Porque debería hacerlo?-sonando serio, tomando una postura defensiva.

➖Lo conozco mejor que a nadie-mirándolo y dándole una advertencia-Y solo eres un pasatiempo. Se aburrirá de ti como siempre lo hace con otros.

➖No lo creo-pasando de largo,

➖Cuando eso pase te lamentaras de verdad-sin detenerlo.

Lo entendía, lo note en su mirada, creí que era un rumor, pero parecía que si era cierto que el estaba enamorado de mi pareja, aun a pesar de ser amigos, pero algo me dejo pensando, si era cierto, y yo era un juego, no lo perdonaría.

Espero que no lo sea, porque si es lo contrario lo va a lamentar mucho,

Aun debo ir a cambiarme, para ir a ver a mi amiga.

Quede de verla y empezaríamos a conversar de cosas triviales.

Aun así ya sé que debe pasar.

Pero últimamente me siento mal, espero que no sea nada malo.


	5. Red day

Algo que logre con el tiempo, fue sacar buenas notas. me dedique al estudio, y casi no tenía amigos, porque no me lo permitía, a excepción de dos personas que ahora consideraba mis amigos, ni yo sé cómo fue que sucedió, que esa chica pelirroja y su novio, se volvieran mis amigos, pero todo paso un día.

Se disculpó ella por su actitud, que malentendío todo y su novio se disculpó, y bueno lo deje pasar, pero los siguientes días los tenía sobre mí, y se interesaban en saber de mí, porque era así, eran molestos, pero los empecé a tolerar con el paso de los días. Isabel, era una chica alegre, pero sensible, algo impulsiva, pero de buen corazón, que estudiaba diseño de modas; por otro lado su novio, Farlan, parecía un chico de esos que se divertían y les importaba un carajos la vida, pero en realidad era lo contrario, era alguien serio, dedicado a lo suyo, por eso supe que estudiaba pediatría, no me lo espere, pero me explico mucho, tanto que podría decirse que fue al primero que me abrí, en tiempo, al que considere mi amigo y más tarde conocí al resto de mis amigos, que estaban locos, bueno solo unos, los demás eran personas serias, o eso creen algunos, si los llegan a conocer.

La verdad nunca les he mencionado, lo que en realidad me ha pasado, lo que ese desgraciada me hizo, mi madre se mantenía al margen, no era quien para decirlo, pero mi tío, nunca estaba cuando mis amigos venían de visita, era incómodo y la verdad se lo agradecía mucho.

No era tan malo mi tío, solo que su forma de ser, me entere porque me lo contó, el perdió a su hijo y a su esposo, fue difícil para él, ya que era un joven idiota, que creyó ser mejor y al final ese accidente que tuvo, le quito todo, no me dijo más.

_**Flash back.**_

Llegue cansado y mi tío me miro.

➖**¡**Hey enano!. Asegúrate de encontrar a alguien que de verdad te valore-limpiando sus armas.

➖Viejo que te sucede hoy-confundido,

➖Nada...- aun concentrándose en lo suyo,

➖Estás loco-pasando de largo.

➖No lo estoy-dejando lo suyo.-Te estoy dando un consejo... hoy estoy en un estado sentimental.

Me sorprendió, pero parecía perdido, bueno su mirada decía otra cosa, pero se notaba.

➖Sabes mocoso tuve un hijo... Era un niño-recargados-Estuve casado con alguien que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite a pesar de ser un mujeriego... no me dejo nunca pero al final ya no tuvo importancia.

➖**¿**Que paso con ellos?-sentía curiosidad.

➖Lo que sucedió fue un accidente... Yo sé que alguien lo provocó-con su tono serio y frio.-Ese día no estuve con ellos, y paso lo que paso, los perdí ese día, y justo mañana será su aniversario número 22º.

➖**¿**Cuantos años tenía tu hijo?-sentí pena, ya que no me lo espere.

➖Hoy cumpliría 28 años-recordando todo.

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Entendí porque estaba soltero, pero no pensé que por esos motivos, ahora lo entendía.

Ahí comprendí que mi tío estaba herido, y no solo el, parecía que era una maldición, una breve maldición, para dar con algo mejor.

Y en cuanto a otro tema, me mantuvo al margen en las relaciones, durante el periodo en que estuve terminando mis estudios, aun cuando me gradué, me mantuve soltero, era alguien que empezaba, hasta que conocí a una chica.

Una chica de cabellos azabaches, de ojos grisáceos oscuros, muy hermosa, siempre usaba una bufanda de color rojo, a donde quiera que iba, a excepción de los días calurosos, y eso no impidió, que ambos fuéramos colegas, en el trabajo,

Nos llevábamos mal, eso era al principio, más tarde, empezamos a conocernos, al darnos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común, hasta mismas opiniones, en diferentes perspectivas.

_**Aquí la actualización del día ?**_


	6. Pale pink day

Fui al médico, después de estar sintiéndome mal, también fue por recomendación de mi amada amiga.

Mikasa se preocupó demasiado, ya que llevaba un mes, sintiéndome mal, ni siquiera entendía porque sentía nauseas, o porque de repente me daban ascos, lo bueno es que no vomitaba, eso sería peor, pero no quita el hecho de que no era normal, hasta pensé que era por algo que me hacía daño, como la comida, o me daría un resfriado.

Era algo normal, pensar que era eso, pero no, resulto ser otra cosa.

Algo que ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé que pasaría.

¡Estaba embarazado!.

¡Esperaba un bebe!.

Y lo peor de todo, era que el maldito de Reiner, ni sus luces, ni siquiera sabía de él, desde hace días, no me contestaba para nada, ni las llamadas, ni los malditos mensajes. Ahora lo iría a buscar directamente, debía decirle, debía hacerse responsable, no solo yo tenía que cargar con toda la maldita responsabilidad, ambos tenemos mucho que ver con este bebe.

¡Mi bebe!.

Suena raro, pero era mi bebe.

Espere a verlo, estaban sus amigos, conversaban, pero no me acercaba, de hecho fui muy discreto.

Hasta que lo visualice acercándose con otros chicos, uno era un chico de pecas, el otro tenia cara de caballo, y no olvidar al que parecía niña, sabía quiénes eran, no nos llevábamos, ya que creían que era igual que todos los chicos, pero me valía madres lo que pensarán de mí.

Así que saque mi celular, y le marque, vi como agarraba el suyo y lo veía, para guardarlo.

¡Con que evitándome!.

Por eso, pasaré al plan b.

¡Mikasa Ackerman haría su increíble aparición!.

De hecho le mande un dulce mensaje.

**_Eren:_**

Mikasa me ignora 😾

**_Mikasa:_**

Ya estoy en eso.

Descuida, ya se las verá conmigo^_~

**_Eren:_**

Cuento con ello ^o^ ✔

Le tuve que contar, bueno se lo comente después de saber la noticia, me miro, me recrimina, pero luego se calmo, y me dio su apoyo total, hasta me dijo que haríamos con exactitud, bueno me dijo que le haría ella a el.

Sus dulces palabras fueron:

**_"Descuida Eren me encargaré de que lo pague caro, déjamelo todo a mí. Sabrá que contigo nadie se puede meter, no sin antes pasar sobre mí."_**

Me dio miedo por la manera en que lo dijo.

Pero espero que funcione, mientras me iré por ahí, tal vez a descansar o mejor ya se, me voy a ver mis padres.

Si, se los diré de una buena vez, para que lo sepan y se enteren.

También se lo comentaré a mi hermano.

Necesito su apoyo moral ante todo.

**_Y aquí con doble capítulo 😺_**


	7. Pale hellow day

Nuestra convivencia se hizo más fuerte, mientras trabajamos, al principio éramos asesorados por una sola persona, alguien que nos ayudaba, eso fue lo que nos unió a los dos, teníamos una clara muestra de justicia, odiábamos a esos malditos, pero eso no bastaba.

Debíamos comprender, que hay veces que perdemos, y otras ganamos, no siempre se puede hacer justicia como uno quisiera, solo hay que buscar estratégicamente, la manera de hacerlo, para tener éxito.

➖**¡**Estoy agotada!—su cuello le dolía.

➖No te quejes—viendo las notas, y los documentos.

➖Lo dice el que ya acabo—si cambiar su expresión.

➖No tengo la culpa de haber acabado—ayudándolas un poco—Y me dirás porque usas esa bufanda todo el tiempo.

➖Me la dio alguien especial hace tiempo—recordando ese momento tan valioso.

➖**¡¿**Tu novio o tu primer amor?!—era lógico.

➖No—mirándolo.—Un amigo, es casi un hermano para mí.

No hubo más charla, pero si una salida.

Me había agradado mucho saber que no había nadie, ya que fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida, ahí me entere de pequeñas cosas, como que le gustaba, sus pasatiempos, en que era buena, hasta de ser la mejor en los deportes de su generación. Yo le conté cosas pequeñas, no era necesario decirle lo bueno en que era, no valía la pena en lo absoluto; no era de los que revelaba lo que hacía, era molesto, demasiado molesto, pero era competitivo, y eso lo dejamos claro, en ese momento lo hicimos.

➖Mi amigo es importante para mi... Es por el que quise ser abogada—dejando la servilleta.

➖**¿**Por?—tomando mi soda.

➖Hace años, le hicieron algo muy malo, pero el tipo que lo hizo salió impune, por ser un adinerado—apretó su puño—¡Quiero encargarme de refundirlo en la cárcel, pero necesito pruebas!... el testimonio de un niño no vale nada.

➖Escuche que pasaste una noche en una celda—curiosidad de saber.

➖Lo hice porque se lo merecía ese tipo—callándose y sonriendo al recordarlo—Ese chico era compañero de mi amigo, pero el imbécil lo usaba y lo engañaba, solo quería un acostó... Me pidió ayuda con algo relacionado con él, pero definitivamente se merecía una buena golpiza, que lo mando al hospital.

No entro en más detalles, pero me gusto esa actitud.

Al final tuvimos más citas, más competencia.

Mi amiga la loca me dijo que solo me agria y me gustaba, que no era nada serio.

Isabel no le agradaba.

Farlan tampoco era de los que la toleraba.

Erwin, mi amigo, me apoyaba, pero me advertía, que nada es lo que aparenta, y no faltaban las sabias palabras de Mike.

_**"Tal vez ustedes dos tengan mucho en común, pero son competitivos, no es sano serlo en una relación, ya que todo el tiempo los dos se sentirán como si lo fura, y cuando quieran dar un paso grande, pasar su relación al siguiente paso, como formar una familia, tarde o temprano, eso le traerá problemas".**_

Recordaba bien las palabras de Mike, él nunca se equivocaba, y esperaba en fondo que lo hiciera, por una vez en la vida, tal vez era mayor que yo, pero por lo que se, Mike tuvo una vida más difícil que la mía, nunca lo cuenta, no vale la pena mencionarlo, ni recordarlo, ya que es mejor vivir el presente, teniendo en mente que el pasado solo nosotros podemos resolverlo, pero a veces la ayuda de otra persona nos beneficia.

Palabras de Mike.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**__**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

Nos llevó a salir por un largo tiempo.

Por así decirlo, éramos una pareja sólida.

Como llevamos saliendo por bastante tiempo, porque será, así ya recordé...éramos pareja por casi ochos años.

¡Ocho largos años!.

No queríamos comprometernos, nuestras vidas estaban bien así, hasta el día donde ella empezó a sentirse mal; no vivíamos juntos, cada uno tenía su departamento, su espacio, por eso no compartíamos espacio; no era anormal que ella se sintiera mal, nunca se enferma, tenía buena salud.

Por recomendación, y por estar así por dos meses, fue al médico, no había querido ir antes por el trabajo, y porque estaba en un caso importante, y al tener un rato libre, aprovecho, no pude ir con ella, ya que mi trabajo era más pesado, al tener peces grandes, que hundir, era bueno en lo que hacía, por eso era más demandado, como decía la loca, que a cada rato, decía que saliera, conociera a otras persona, que me diere cuenta que había más gente valiosa que mi novia.

No le hacía cado porque no importaba.

Durante una semana me evadió, lo tome normal, y aun así seguía mal, no me quedo de otra, la confronte, y me entere a gritos de parte de ella.

Estaba embarazada, ese fue el gran problema que hubo.

Ninguno lo espero, y llego un gran cambio a nuestra vida, ni vivíamos juntos, eso cambio, ya que decidimos quedarnos al bebe.

Estaría con nosotros, por eso empezamos a vivir juntos, creímos que sería buena idea, ya era hora de sentar cabeza, hasta nuestras madres opinaban lo mismo, pero algo en el fondo no nos convencía de que debíamos hacerlo.


	8. Orange day

Por ocho años he soportado a Reiner y sus quejas.

Mikasa se pasó por la golpiza que le dio, me sentí mal, pero al ir al hospital se lo conté, bueno termine contándoselo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Su amiga me veía, el pelinegro también, la familia de él estaba presente, me vieron, mis padres estaba conmigo en ese momento, bueno mi padre, era el médico, mi madre lo fue a ver, hasta que llegue y les conté todo, no les podía ocultar._

_Mi madre se volvió loca, pero papa, me dijo que debía decírselo a es muchacho._

_Tengo que hablar con Reiner-serio._

_Tú fuiste...-callándose al ver la mirada de esa mujer,_

_Disculpe señora pero su hijo debe saber algo de suma importancia-molesta-Si tuvo el valor de hacer lo que hizo, porque no se responsabiliza, después de todo._

_Daba miedo mi madre, pero me dejaron entrar._

_Tu amiguita me dejo así-molesto,_

_Lo hizo por mí, no la culpo-serio y mirándolo con indiferencia-Escucha vine a decirte que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...y te recuerdo que con el único que he estado, es contigo._

_Si es mi hijo...-sabiendo el motivo de golpiza._

_Si Mikasa lo sabe-cruzado de brazos-Solo quería decírtelo... pero piensa que harás, ya que lo tendré y mis padres lo saben._

_Saliendo de ahí, mi mama me agarró, y papa nos escollo para acompañarnos._

_Me obligaron hacer una revisión._

_Papa me miro y me sonrío._

_Descuida hijo, mi nieto estará bien-acariciando sus cabellos-Pero no quiero que ese muchacho este contigo, con solo verlo me doy cuenta que clase de muchacho es._

_Fue un error mío-suspiro-Descuida no volveré con él._

_Mama entro y me miro._

_Eren sé que suena loco pero debes casarte con Marcel o Porco Galliard-mirándolo-Son amigos de tu hermano, y ellos han tendió un interés en ti desde hace tiempo atrás._

_Mama es algo apresurado-con una sensación extraña._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Me case con Marcel, ya que Porco era igual que Reiner, no era tan malo, al principio, me ayudo y me comprendió cuando supo de mi embarazo; ha tratado mi pequeño Falco como si fuese suyo. Pero su padre, se molestó cuando lo supo, que me casaba, sus padres también, pero mi madre se los dejo claro ese día,

Flash Back.

Había aceptado casarme, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Y llegaron a hacer un total escándalo, por ello, insultándome y maldiciendo.

➖¡Escúchenme bien!-molesta al grado de dar miedo-¡Su hijo solo quiso tener sexo con mi pequeño, lo uso y lo deshecho!. ¡Así que no vengan a decir cosas que no son, ya que esta jovencita de aquí los defendió!.

➖Karla-san descuide yo aclare todo-se dirigió a ellos con seriedad, y un tono muy seco-su hijo me confirmo que solo se acostó con Eren por una apuesta, pero que se divirtió tanto, que paso más tiempo con el... Por eso lo mande al hospital, porque nadie insulta o usa a Eren como un juguete, si no me creen...¡aquí tienen la lista de todos los chicos con que su hijo se ha metido y lastimado!,

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Reiner exigió sus derechos como padre, se los concedo, porque sus padres se aseguraron de que tomara responsabilidad, como de otra hija, que salió por ahí, pero se casó, ya que Berthold, si su amigo, se acostaba con él, de vez en cuando y salió embarazado.

Era cansado escucharlo, cada vez que me reclamaba porque Falco no se llevaba bien con su media hermana.

Marcel, estaba enfermo, pronto nos dejaría y pasaba con el más tiempo.

Aun no podía creerlo.

No podía creer que el estuviese enfermo, tenía cáncer terminal, se me hizo injusto, pero no había nada que hacer, la enfermedad le ganaba, día con día, y ya no podíamos hacer nada.

Más que estar a su lado.

Me sorprendió mucho verlo radiante, y más que me regalará unas rosas, eso no era normal, pero no sabía que podía ser, con exactitud, tenía sospechas, y ese día mi pequeño, había ido a casa de su padre, con sus abuelos a pasar un rato.

➖Eren no te mereces estar a mi lado sabiendo que estoy muriendo-agarrando sus manos-Antes de que miera te dejaré libre, para que tú seas feliz con alguien más.

➖Y-Yo...- me quedo mudo.

➖Lo encontraras y espero que él te amé mucho como yo le he hecho-besando su frente-Me has querido como si fuese tu hermano, lo agradezco de corazón pero es mejor que ya no estemos juntos.

Falco es un niño encantador, un buen niño, y sé que seguirás siendo una excelente madre.

No había palabras para decirle, siempre supe que era un buen hombre, pero ahora, me hubiese gustado enamorarme de él.

Y me quedaré hasta que muera. Estemos o no estemos casados, seguiré con él hasta el final.

_**Con doble capítulo, me despido por el día de hoy. ^_^**_


	9. Emerald day

El día que nos reunimos, todo se vino abajo, al final ella como mi madre, no simpatizaban en nada, se la pasaban discutiendo, muchas veces me decía que dejara a Mikasa, que no me convenía, nunca preste atención, claro que en cambio con ella fue diferente, de repente hablábamos de mi madre y eso originó muchas discusiones entre nosotros. En cambio su madre, me adoraba, me decía que era lo que le convenía a su hija, o eso era al principio, después cambio mucho su actitud, casi se la pasaba apoyando a mi madre, muchas veces supe que termino peleando con su madre, por lo mismo.

No solo eso inicio los pleitos, sino el apellido también, ambos teníamos el mismo apellido, pero no nos importaba, sabíamos que no éramos los únicos, teníamos muchos familiares y algunos usaban el apellido, otros no, por cuestiones de hace siglos.

Aunque al empezar a vivir juntos, ocasionó muchos problemas ahora entre nosotros.

A cada hora nos la pasábamos discutiendo por nuestro espacio personal, porque así no debía ser y dormimos separados.

Cada uno en su habitación.

Las horas no coincidían, mas empeoró para cuando dejo de trabajar por órdenes de nuestro jefe, el medico lo aconsejo también, al notar que podría haber una pequeña complicación en su embarazo, y no queríamos correr ese riesgo.

Su temperamento se puso de lo difícil, yo no estuve la mayor parte por mi trabajo. Supe que iba su mama, a cuidarla, en realidad se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, y los reclamos empeorarán, si era porque no llegaba, sino porque estaba de seguro con otra, si no que era por el estúpido trabajo.

Eso me canso, pero no le dije nada, pensé que pasaría pero no fue así, empeoró todo.

Mas al dar a luz, tuvimos una pequeña de ojos grisáceos, cabellos azabache, de piel blanca, y la llamamos Yulia Ackerman.

Casi no veía al bebe, ni siquiera le daba de comer, todo era por formula, o leche que se sacaba para darle en un biberón, yo me encargaba casi de todo los demás cuidados, gracias a la ayuda de nuestras madres, aun con trabajo, en casos que debía resolver, pero eso nos alejó, y ahí fue donde cambio toda mi vida. Necesitamos ayuda, y se le ocurrió la gran día de llamar a su amigo, casi un hermano, para que nos ayudara, ya que era madre, eso me dijo, no era ninguna novedad que existieran hombres que podían dar a luz, acepte para resolver todo y eso era para nosotros igual.

Aún recuerdo el día que conocí a su amigo.

**_Flash back._**

_Era tarde para mí y ella ya se había ido, ni siquiera me aviso, por suerte tenia listo todo y había una lista, cargue a mi pequeña, y para mi suerte el timbre sonó, agarre mis cosas y abrí, para encontrarme con un muchacho muy joven._

_➖Disculpe, soy Eren Jaeger-sonriendo-Soy el amigo de Mikasa._

_Me quede embobado, ya que su aura de inocencia, me cautivaron, mas sus ojos peculiares, pero no debía pensar así y me quite esa idea de la cabeza._

_➖Soy Rivaille Ackerman-sonando lo más normal posibles-Aquí esta algunas cosas que debes seguir de esta lista, llegare como a las once o antes si es posible. Mikasa debe llegar más tarde. Cualquier cosa, mi vecina tiene mi número, ya sabe que venias y no habrá problemas._

_➖No creo que los haya pero siendo así lo llamaré si surge algo de emergencia-siendo amable._

_➖Bien nos vemos y te portas bien Yulia-besando sus mejillas._

_Se la pase y la cargo familiarizado, hasta se quedó callada, algo inusual, porque no dejaba que nadie que no fuera yo o fuese sus abuelas, la cargarán._

_Me fui para mi trabajo ya que iba tarde._

**_Fin del Flash back._**

Diremos que ese día fue interesante, pero me concentre a tiempo en lo que debía hacer, solo que no deje de pensar en mi pequeña, ni en esos ojos, eran de un peculiar color, y por más que intente olvidarnos no pude hacerlo.

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_****_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

**_Un capítulo más de esta loca idea que surgió de mi cabeza._**


	10. Blue Sky day

Mi divorcio pronto estaría en proceso, me aviso Marcel que sería así, por eso lleve a mi pequeño aun lado, exactamente el parque, le debía explicar algunas cosas, pero también sería muy extraño, aun no sabía cómo decirle que no veríamos más a Marcel. Mi pequeño lo quería como si fuese si tío, lo adora, sin él se derrumbara o tal vez no, mi pequeño es más fuerte que yo, y ahora que le digo, le compre su hado preferid y me ve con esos ojitos llenos de intriga.

➖Mami. El tío Marcel se ira pronto verdad-bajando su cabecita-Papa me dijo que es mejor que ya no este porque es un estorbo...

➖Tu padre no sabe lo que dice-le alce el mentón-Escucha Marcel se va a ir pero no porque quiera... él está muy enfermo y por desgracia lo que tiene no es curable.

➖Como cuando ese hombre están en ese hospital en esa película que vimos-con los ojitos llorosos y bajando su helado..

➖Si-abrazándolo maternalmente-Pero Marcel no quiere verte triste, tienes que ser fuerte y seguir sonriéndole como lo haces o eso lo pondrá triste.

➖No... lo haré... mami-quería llora pero su voz sonaba entrecortada.

➖Si quieres llorar hazlo-solo sobando su espaldita.

Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estuvimos un rato en el parque, él fue a jugar a los juegos, para distraerse.

➖**¡¿**Eren eres tu?!-sorprendida.

Voltee a ver quién era, y me sorprendí mucho de ver a la mama de Mikasa, la señora Amelia. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo, bueno desde que deje de ver a Mikasa, por cuestiones de la universidad, también porque se molestó porque me casara, me decía que no valia la pena hacerlo que ella se casaba conmigo para mantenernos.

Eso causó una fea discusión y la distancia paso.

➖**¡**Sra. Amelia!-me levante y la abrace.

➖**¡**Mi niño!-lo abrazo y se separó para examinarlo-¡Mírate cuanto has cambiado!.

➖Usted no cambia nada-le sonreí.

➖Gracias-sonrojada.- ¿cómo has estado?.

➖Bien...ya sabe es difícil ser mama-la mire sorprendida, suponiendo que ni eso le contó.- ¡Mikasa nunca le menciono que me embaracé y tuve un hijo verdad!.

Asintió, y nos sentamos, para empezar a contarle todo lo sucedido desde hace ocho años atrás, por su expresión se molestó cuando el conté la actitud de Mikasa y porque nos dejamos de ver desde hace ocho años.

➖**¡**Esa niña que tiene en mente!-molesta.-¡Otra tontería más que ha hecho!... ¡Si no fuese por mi nieto te juro que la mando a un convento!.

➖**¿**Hijo?-confundido.

➖Mi niño... Mikasa ha salidos con un chico desde hace ocho años-suspiro para ver hacia los niños jugar-Ninguno se ha decidido casar, ya que ambos son abogados y sería complicado con su estilo de vida o eso era hace más de un año.

➖Ósea que Mikasa se casó y tuvo un hijo-siendo comprensivo y queriendo confirmarlo.

➖No... ¡Mikasa se embarazo!-algo triste-Pero desde que eso paso su vida cambio, ha cambiado demasiado a pesar de haber dado a luz a esa pequeña ni en un momento se ha puesto a pensar que la necesita.

Su padre en cambio esta con mi nieta, aun con su trabajo que es muy pesado esta con ella.

La entendía, aun no lo comprendía, ¿qué paso con Mikasa?, ¿qué paso con mi amiga?.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Logre ponerme en contacto con ella y me sorprendió verla tan cambiada, tan fría y tan apagada, solo era hermosa por fuera, como siempre lo ha sido pero por dentro era diferente.

Hablamos y conversamos.

➖**¡¿**Sigues casado Eren?!-algo triste al decirlo,

➖Si Mikasa, pero pronto estaré divorciado-suspire.

➖**¡**Y eso porque!-confundida.

➖Marcel está enfermo, morirá pronto-cerré mi puño-Y él quiere dejarme libre para que pueda ser feliz...cumpliré ese deseo, pero quiero estar con él hasta el final.

➖Entiendo-coloco su mano sobre la suya, para darle consuelo.-¡Te extrañe mucho Eren!¡y quiero volver a ser tu amiga!.

La mire y le sonreí para parando y abrazarnos.

Salimos un par de veces y ella me confeso apenada, de su hija, no entendí ese comportamiento suyo, ni porque se apenada, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, y algo que me llamo la atención fue que no tenía tiempo para ella.

_**Vuelvo con esta parte, espero que les guste.**_

_**Pronto traeré la siguiente parte, donde ya cambiara todo.**_

_**¿Que pasara con Mikasa?.**_

_**Ni yo tengo claro**_


	11. Purple day

➖¡Hey enano! ¿que paso ahora?-sacándolo de su ensoñación.

➖Nada-mirando el reloj.

➖¡Si claro!-solo se sentó encima del escritorio.-¡Cuéntame ahora que sucedió con la choza!.

➖Lo de siempre Hanji-suspiro.

➖Hay algo más que te moleste-era notorio en su amigo.

Si le decía me andaría molestando. Si no lo hacia lo investigará por su cuenta.

➖He estado pensando mucho las cosas y respecto a mi relación con Mikasa no es lo que yo creía-solo miro unos papeles.- Algo me dice que no quiere a nuestra hija.

Solo suspiro y coloco su mano en su hombro.

➖Enano yo te diré que es mejor que dejes a Mikasa-sonando con seriedad.-Y de paso pidas la custodia de tu hija... cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta de cómo es en realidad ella.

La miro y la verdad lo haría, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Por eso se apuró y ya que tenía tiempo, después de todo su pequeña era más importante, la quería mucho y se preguntaba si se encontraba bien, si no le había pasado nada y si ese chico había hecho un buen trabajo, aunque recordó esos hermosos ojos de color que tenía.

Eran hermosos, es algo que pensó durante mucho tiempo, ahora solo debía terminar todo para poder llegar a casa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

La azabache para ese momento se topó con el azabache que la miro y ambos no decían mucho, ella iba a salir con alguien más esa noche.

➖Llegaras a casa temprano-mirándola seriamente.

➖Tengo una cena con un nuevo cliente-bajando la mirada.

No dijo nada más, ya no valía la pena hacerlo, por eso se fue de ahí, al final su amiga tenía razón.

No siquiera se preocupó por llegar a casa e ir a ver a su hija.

Ahora lo que le importaba era su hija.

**_Una hora después._**

Llego a casa temprano, y lo primero que hago es ir a ver a mi pequeña, me dirigí a su cuarto, pero sorpresa enorme que me llevo...

Parecía que no me prestaban atención, o todavía no se deban cuenta de mi presencia, pero esa escena se me hacía adorable, aparte de que esa aura no era normal.

Me retire y fingir llegar ahora.

➖Ya llegue-tuve que hacerlo.

Era mejor así para saber cómo reaccionaría.

Y volviendo al cuarto, me topé con mi pequeña despierta y sonriéndome, se acercó a pasármela.

➖Se portó muy bien este angelito-sonriéndome al dármela.

➖Gracias por cuidarla-con mucho cuidado la agarre.

➖No es nada...me recordó mucho a mi hijo-nostálgico.

➖¡Tienes un hijo!-sorprendido.

➖Si... ¡Mikasa no vino con usted!-confundido y pensando que estaría.

➖Se quedó trabajando-mi pequeña solo se acomodó para empezar a dormirse.

➖Ya veo... ¡Bueno me tengo que ir y fue un gusto!-viendo su teléfono.

Solo lo vi irse apurado, y mi pequeña le tendió las manitas y tenía unos ojitos llorosos.

➖Lo volverás a ver-solo le susurro en el oído.

Me miró fijamente, y se acomodó de nuevo.

Lo curioso para mi fui saber lo que había descubierto hace unos segundos.

¡Así que un hijo!.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas; lo curioso es que ahora que lo pienso Mikasa nunca me contó de sus amistades, ni siquiera me menciono que su amigo fuese un doncel. Menos que tenía un hijo. La loca tenía razón, al igual que mi s amigos, al final tenían razón, mi madre también, nunca conocí a Mikasa en realidad, ni ella a mí.

Esto tenia que acabar y pronto.

**_Y aquí acaba el capítulo, perdonen la demora pero como se borró por un fallo técnico, los capítulos listos, y no hay forma de recuperarlos (un fastidio) tuve que volver a reescribir y más o menos me acuerdo._**

**_Así que demorará algo pero se los traeré como se debe._**

**_Gracias por leer ^^._**


	12. Yellow day

Llegue a casa y mi pequeño dormía, por suerte Marcel lo acostó, pero él estaba mirándome y me pregunto por mi día, mientras me daba un café y mi cena que me habían guardado, como veía las calificaciones de mi pequeño, eran excelentes, no tan buenas pero pasaba, y su escuerzo se notaba, se parecía a mí en ese aspecto.

➖¿Y cómo te fue?-con su voz amable.

➖Me fue bien... ¡la pequeña Yulia es muy hermosa!-con cariño.- En realidad se nota que su padre la quiere mucho y la ama.

➖¿Y tu amiga¿-hablo algo mal en ese momento ya que sabía de algo que el castaño no se daría cuenta.-¡Digo es la madre de esa criatura!.

➖La verdad si te soy honesto-suspiro.-Su madre me contó que Mikasa en ningún momento la ha cuidado como se debe... ni siquiera cuñado nos vimos me comento que tenía una niña.

➖No te preocupes por ello-agarró su mano para darle ánimos.-Si su padre la quiere con eso basta para esa pequeña.

➖Tienes razón-sonriendo.

➖¿Cómo era el?-curioso.

➖Mi primera impresión fue de un hombre de esos importantes... como Zeke-recordándolo.-Serio y con un tono de voz muy varonil pero a la vez frio... pero cuando cargaba a su hija era algo cariñoso.

➖¡Las apariencias engañan a veces Eren!-recordándoselo.

➖Si...sabes me sorprendió mucho hace un rato cuando el llego a la hora que me dijo-comentándolo.-Normalmente una madre procura llegar a casa temprano o intentarlo para pasar el tiempo con su hijo, pero él me mostró en este caso que es el padre quien lo hace.

El noto un brillo extraño en los ojos del castaño como se veía feliz.

➖No te había visto así de feliz-contento.-No desde que Falco nació.

Me llamo la atención, no me di cuenta de ello, pero es que aún recuerdo como el cargaba a su hija.

Se veía tan adorable, pero la verdad aun no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos de color que tenía una tonalidad entre gris y azul, como su hija, esa pequeña se parecía a su papa un poco, porque la verdad no había notado mucho el parecido con mi amiga.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

Habían pasado varios días, Mikasa me había pedido de favor cuidar a su hija, por lo visto tenia trabajo según ella, no le creía desde ese día que note su falta de cariño hacia a la pequeña, no tenía amor de madre, era como un simple estorbo para ella, a veces pienso que es mi imaginación, pero sus acciones me hacen dar cuenta que es cierto.

¿Por qué lo decía, o porque lo pienso?.

Es fácil, hace dos días me toco ir y en vez de encontrarme al padre de la criatura, bueno a Levi, como me pidió que le llamara, me encontré con Mikasa en su lugar y escuche llorar a la bebe, mientras ella se ponía sus aretes y sus zapatos, para verme y darme un beso casi cerca de mis labios, algo inusual, para irse con "hasta luego Eren". La bebe, al ir a verla estaba llorando, por su manera de llorar, me decía que ya tenía rato, y su pañal estaba sucio, como mi instinto me decía o bueno como era madre mi primera reacción fue verla, cambiarle su pañal, por suerte no se rozó, aun así solo la acune entre mis brazos para calmarla.

Me enojo un poco, pero que era de esperarse de ella, por lo que me contó su mama, parece ser que es cierto que nunca quiso a su bebe.

Solo de recordarlo me pongo más que molesto, y mi pequeño justo tuvo que enfermarse de gripe, para ser que en su escuela alguien están enfermo y contagio a otros cinco niños, no se pudo evitar que él también se viera afectado. Ahora se encontraba en cama, y estaba algo frustrado de no poder ir a la escuela, era de esperarse de mi hijo, era algo tranquilo, pero era un niño travieso, un poco,, prefería mejor estudiar o ponerse a practicar, ya que estaba en el club de básquetbol.

Como le gustaba jugar, era más que obvio que perdiera prácticas.

Recibí una llamada y no quería contestar, era el idiota de Reiner.

De nuevo me llamaba para solo pelear como siempre.

Sabia por Falco que tenía problemas con Berthold, como el hecho de que su hija estaba más que insoportable, ya que siempre la consciente en todo, como no serlo; la niña me odia y yo a ella, ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Fui a ver a mi pequeño a su cuarto.

Marcel ya no vive aquí, el decidió irse con su familia, no me odian nadie de ellos; me siento mal, siento que nos está apartando de su lado para evitarnos verlo sufrir y verlo morir poco a poco, solo sé que llama por teléfono a Falco sin falta alguna a la misma hora.

Ahora solo veo como esta en su cama y me mira.

➖Mami-algo extrañado.

➖¡Mi vida!-me acerque, para abrazarlo.

➖¡No tenías que ir a cuidar a alguien!-algo celoso.

➖No, porque mi deber ahora es cuidarte a ti que eres mi hijo-besando su frente.

Se dejó querer por mí, no se podía evitar que sintiera celos, era mi niño, mi único hijo. Le molestaba que cuidara a otro niño, en este caso era una bebe, ya que tenía muchos cuidados y debías verlo todo el tiempo, aunque lo entendiera.

**_Aquí tiene otro capítulo más de esta linda historia ^^._**


	13. Day café

_**Tres años después.**_

En estos tres años han pasado muchas cosas.

Una de ellas, es mi separación con Mikasa, algo que mis amigos venían venir, pero fue sorpresa para ella, ya que mi cesación de acabe con esa relación fue mía. No fue muy agradable, ese día la lleve a un restaurante, mientras mi madre cuidaba a mi hija, todo fue normal mientras trascurría ese pequeñín momento, claro que acabo al comentárselo.

Se puso un poco loca, más bien demasiado alterada, llamo la atención de la demás gente y por suerte logre calmarla.

_**Flash back.**_

➖Y porque es el motivo de esta cena-seria.

➖No podemos solo hablar como gente civilizada y no pelear por un solo minuto.—siendo claro.

➖Sabemos bien que no tenemos nada más que hablar si no se trata de Yulia—seca al decirlo.

➖Iré al grano—mostrando indiferencia, algo que nunca hice con ella.—Nuestra relación es una completa mierda. Lo he pensado y como estoy cansado de pelear todo el tiempo contigo, es mejor que los dos pongamos fin a esta relación.

Se quedó de pierda y sorprendida.

➖M-Me...estás pidiendo...me estás diciendo... que terminas conmigo—alzando la voz.

➖Si estoy terminando contigo—sin cambiar de expresión.

➖Nunca—parándose.—Escúchame bien... tu no terminarás conmigo...no me vas a dejar.

_**Fin del Flas back.**_

Para no hacer largo al cuento, diré que me tomo algo de tiempo para calmarla, pero mi sedición era firme y ella se fue sin más que decir.

Unos días después sin saber de ella, pedí la custodia de mi hija, no se la iba a dejar. Ella accedió, cuando se enteró como si nada, hasta supe que por eso se había alterado; no quería cuidarla, mucho menos hacerse responsable de nuestra hija, por eso se había alterado, pero una vez que pedí la custodia fue más fácil.

El trámite y el proceso, más la resolución del juez termino todo ese asunto; obtuve la custodia y me mude con mi hija, no iba a vivir en un lugar donde no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, quedarme ahí no era una buena idea; aunque hay que decir que la verdad de todo este asunto fue por Eren. Porque fue por Eren, es sencilla la respuesta, para mí y para él era inevitable no sentir atracción, algo que no nos dimos cuenta en todo el tiempo que convivimos, todo porque el cuidaba a mi hija cuando estaba fuera; si no fuese por el ex esposo de Eren, ni por su hijo, jamás nos habríamos dado cuenta y hubiesen pasado los años y nosotros sin darnos cuenta.


	14. Turquoise day

Será para mi extraño decir que soy la madre no solo de mi pequeño Falco, sino también la madre de mi dulce Yulia, madre adoptiva, han pasado tres años y mismos años con los que salgo con Levi. Aun no lo podía creer después de todo este tiempo, sigo sin creerlo, el terminaba de ponerse su corbata, mientras mi pequeño solo se ponía su mochila y con su uniforme puesto, para que la pequeña solo desayunara de lo más tranquilo.

➖Mama, ¡recuerda que hoy duermo en casa de Nicolás!-volviendo a recordárselo.

➖Ya lo sé-limpiando la mejilla de cierta persona.-¡Levi hoy llegas tarde!.

➖No lo sé aun-tomando su portafolios.-Te mando un mensaje más tarde para avisarte. Y tu pequeña te portas bien y ayudas a mami con los quehaceres.

➖Si papi-sonriéndole para bajarse y abrazar a su hermano.-¡Te un buen un día oní-chan!.

➖Tú también y te portas bien-solo le acarició su cabello.-Y nos vemos mañana.

➖Hai-se separó para ir y abrazar a su papa-¡Ten un buen día papi!.

Solo le sonrío, siempre era lo mismo.

Ambos salieron y mi pequeño me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que a Levi le daba un beso en los labios.

Me sonrojaba aun cuando hacia eso, pero sentí como jalaba cierta personita mi mano, para bajar mi vista y verla con sus ojitos brillosos.

➖Mami ¿porque siempre te pones rojo cuando le das un beso a papa?.-curiosa.

➖P-Porque yo... lo amo mucho... pero sigue siendo igual como cuando lo conocí-ni podía tratarla de tonta, porque no lo era, ni mentirle en nada.

➖Ya veo-sintiéndome-Mami sigue sintiendo lo mismo... pero ¿porque mi oní-chan tiene un papa diferente!.

➖Porque a tu papi lo conocí después y al de Falco antes-recogiendo los platos.

➖**¿**Amabas al papa de mi oní-chan más a que mi papi?-viéndolo.

Me voltee a verla, dejando lo que hacía y solo le sonreír para agacharme un poco y posar mi mano en su mejilla.

➖Lo quería que es diferente-sonando convincente.- Pero a tu papa lo amo mucho.

Solo me sonrío y me abrazo tiernamente.

¡Era mi hija ahora!.

Algo que Mikasa nunca se tomó nada bien.

Cuando se enteró que empecé a salir con Levi, se puso como loca, tanto que en vez de irse contra mí, se fue contra él; alegando que no era digno para mí, que no era merecedor de mi amor, que no estaba a la altura y que nunca lo estaría.

Lo que más me enojo de ella, fue lo que dijo.

_**Flash back:**_

➖**¡**No sé cómo me enreden contigo!-toda alterada.-¡Detesto el día que te conocí Rivaille Ackerman!, ¡como al beber parido a esa mugrosa mocosa que nunca quise tener! y el día que te presente a...

Eso me enfado que antes de que le contestara, le metí un bofetada.

Una que sorprendió a sus padres presentes, a la madre de Levi, como a el mismo y a mis padres de igual manera que estaban presentes, sin olvidar a mi pequeño presente.

➖E-Eren...porque tu-confundida y viéndome.

➖**¡**Acaso te escuchaste a ti misma!-con un gran enojo en mi tono de voz.-¡Puedes decir lo que quieras de Levi o de mí, pero nunca de tu propia hija!. ¡Tu hija no tiene la culpa de nada!.

➖T-tu no entiendes nada Eren-a punto de llorar.

➖**¿**Que tengo que entender Mikasa?-intentando daré un oportunidad.

➖**¡**Yo nunca quise tenerla!-lo dijo como si nada.

Solo apriete mis puños, para bajar la mirada.

➖Me decepcionado tanto Mikasa-solo quería llorar yo al darme cuenta de que clase de persona era ella.-Ni siquiera puedo verte a la cara... tu sabes que odia a la gente que solo tiene hijos sin quererlos y me doy cuenta que eres igual que esas personas.

Solo escuche como salía corriendo de ahí.

_**Fin del flas back.**_

Diré que no la volví a ver, pero ese día solo llore frente a ellos, tanto que Leve me abrazo tan fuerte que mi pequeño se dedicó a estar con Yuli todo el tiempo, pero ni siquiera sus padres podían creerlo, de su hija, ni yo de quien fue mi mejor amiga.

No sabemos nada de ella desde el día que cedió la custodia total.

Y espero que Yuli sepa que no es mi hija, pero quiero que lo sepa cuando tenga más edad para saber que no es mi hija.

_**Doble capitulo, espero que les guste, claro que el anterior fue cortito pero pronto subiré más.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!.**_

_**Disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**3333**_


	15. Scarlet day

Deje a Falco en la escuela, ese niño era demasiado bueno para ser hijo de ese tipo, pero lo único bueno era que Eren era su madre, me alegraba que lo fuera, hasta ahora lo ha educado bien, sin él no sé qué hubiese hecho yo solo; criar a un hijo es difícil para un madre soltera, lo sé por experiencia, por mi madre, pero al ser un hombre, al ser papa, en mi caso, era difícil por mi trabajo. Mi pequeña adora Eren, como si fuese su propia madre; cree que lo es, y es normal que una niña de su edad lo crea; su madre nunca se dignado a verla, ni la he visto desde que me cedió la custodia, se trasladado a otra firma, en otro país, desde entonces nadie, ni sus padres han sabido de ella.

Para nosotros y nuestra nueva familia era lo mejor, suena egoísta que piense de esa manera, pero mientras Mikasa se mantenga alejada de nosotros es lo mejor, no la quiero cerca de mi hija, ni de Eren. En especial de Eren, se de sobra que ella tiene sentimientos hacia a él, con esa escénica cuando se enteró que salíamos me lo demostró, su manera de actuar ante él, era más que obvio, pero ella no se dio cuenta, y espero que jamás se dé cuenta de lo que siente.

Tenía ahora trabajo de sobra, era agotador.

Mi cliente, estaba demandando a su propio padre, solo sé que es su hija bastarda y fue miembro de su familia, porque la reconoció pero ahora que su hermana murió en un accidente, parece ser que no quieren dejar que ocupe el puesto que está estipulado en el testamento.

Pero es complicado ya que se hizo una averiguación previa y este hombre tiene varios cargos, más el hecho de que ahora hay más cargos contra él de varias personas; uno de ellos es de violación, secuestro y pedofilia, pero está el mío primero y hoy sabré quien lo representa.

Este día espero que pase rápido para poder volver al lado de mi mocoso, y de mi hija, aun intento trabajar en convencerlo de tener un hijo nosotros, no cede aun pero sé que lo hare.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Demonios, estiba más que enojado, se me notaba en mi rostro, estaba más serio, la cuatro ojos me calmo, ya que ella llevaba lo de los otros cargos, y mi cliente se me quedo viendo, por mi manera de comportarme.

➖Disculpe señor-entro una peli naranja a informarle pero estaba más que preocupado y en su rostro se notaba.-Eren está aquí con la pequeña Yuli.

Lo que me faltaba, me excusó pero escuchamos un alboroto afuera.

Al salir de mi oficina, Eren mantenía atrás a mi pequeña, como el tenia su rostro lleno de coraje y enfrente se encontraba Mikasa con ese tipo, a su lado estaban otro abogados, entre ellos esa idiota.

➖Eren vamos adentro pequeño-la voz de la peli café.

➖Puede llevarse a Yuli-viendo a la azabache.

Me metí y ella entendió para llevarse a mi pequeña, mi cliente solo salió y se quedó con nosotros.

➖**¡**Historia no creas que te saldrás con la tuya!-con su tono lleno de odio.

➖No pienso ceder padre-con su tono seco-Pero lo mas importante, ¿crees que puedas librarte de todo lo que te acusan?.

➖Siento interrumpir pero Sr. Reiss es mejor que no diga nada mas-con su tono serio la azabache.

Tenía agarrado a cierta persona pero lo mire y estaba más que cabreado, solo los vi irse.

➖**¡**Mikasa como puede defender a ese tipo!-con los ojos llorosos.

➖**¿**De que hablas?-lo mire.

➖Yo... ¿de que lo acusan?-callándose.

➖De muchas cosas-volteando a ver a mi cliente.-Ser a mejor que valla a casa y este a salvo, la llamare más tarde sin falta.

➖Gracias Sr. Ackerman-reverenciado y yéndose.

Lleve adentro a mi mocoso, y le pedí a Petra que me trajera un café, con mi te aparte.

➖Me vas a decir que paso realmente-sentándolo y alzando su rostro.

➖Levi esto nunca se lo he contado nadie-con su voz entrecortada.

➖Tengo tiempo para escuchar-con mi tono de voz serio.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Estábamos en casa y realice mi llamada pero a la vez vine el padre de Eren a visitarnos.

➖Eren esta con Yuli bañándola-ofreciéndole su café.-Ya sabe cómo es Yuli con lo del baño.

➖Es una niña difícil y es comprensible en mi nieta-tomando un sorbo de café.-Pero el motivo de mi vista tiene que ver con lo que escuche de un amigo, acerca del caso Reiss.

➖Eren me lo contó esta tarde-con mi mirada triste.-Hable con una amiga y se puso a investigar como recurrimos con un amigo que está en la policía.

➖Ya veo-suspiro y se relajo.-Lo que paso con Eren en el pasado es algo que nos preocupa en especial si se enteraba, ya sabes como es el y a veces tiende a actuar antes de pensar.

➖Eren es un testigo importante y se salvó Reiss solo porque era un niño-viéndolo desde otro punto de vista.-Lo único que me enoja, es que debo saber que Mikasa está defendiéndolo y está en mi contra.

➖**¡¿**Mikasa?!-abrió los ojos sorprendido por escuchar ese nombre.

➖Si-cerro sus ojos y los abrió despacio.-Eren se dio cuenta porque estaba ahí.

➖**¡**No me lo espere de ella!-pensando en muchas cosas.-Tal vez ni siquiera sepa que ese tipo fue el que intento... ¡Si lo supiera por mucho que te odiara no estaría defendiéndolo!.

➖Usted sabe que Mikasa me odia porque salgo con Eren ahora-siendo claro con el.-Odiaba a Marcel, por estará casado con Eren y creo que sabemos mejor que nadie que ella...

➖Siente algo por mi hijo-cerro sus ojos.-Siempre lo hemos sabido, Eren solo la quiere como a una hermana, pero ella no sabe que esta enamorada, ni sabe de sus propios sentimientos, comete errores y eso la perjudica. Creo que ese fue el caso con ustedes, tanto tiempo Eren duro con Marcel, luego se dio una oportunidad contigo para empezar una nueva vida, pero volver a verse y hablar con mi hijo fue lo que cambio las cosas, en mi parecer es mejor que ninguno se vuelve a ver, no hasta que ella se de cuenta.

En ese momento, entro mi mocoso y nos miró, sus cabellos revueltos y su ropa cambiado, indicaba una sola cosa, pero atrás venia mi pequeña que fue a saludar corriendo a su abuelo, lanzándose a sus brazos y el la abrazo.

➖**¡**Misión cumplida!-agotado y se sentó a mi lado.- No quiso usar el shampoo nuevo solo porque no era el que olía a lavanda como el que usa su papi.

➖Luego lo cambiaremos ese shampoo-suspiro.

➖**¿**De qué tanto hablaban ustedes?-viendo a su papa con la pequeña jugando.

➖De ti-atrayéndolo y besando su mejilla.-Solo hablábamos de lo inquieto y travieso que eras de pequeño.

El hizo un puchero y sonrojado por mi acción, es lo menos que debía hacer para desviar el tema.

**Esto es todo por el día de hoy ^^**

**Este pequeño momento, que sucederá, ya que el final se acerca, por ahora tardaré un poco en subir, ya que necesito ponerme al corriente con la otra historia y terminarla, como esta para iniciar con otra que tengo en mente.**

**3333**


	16. Cloudy day

Sé que Levi ni mi padre me dirán las cosas, me están protegiendo, los entiendo, de verdad entiendo lo que ellos quieren hacer por mí, pero este problema ahora lo tengo que resolver por mí mismo, tengo que empezar a resolverlo y aclarar de una buena vez por todas todo lo que no he arreglado.

Aproveche en recoger a Falco, para llevarlo con su padre, le tocaba quedarse con el este día, y deje a Yuli con mi madre y con Kushel-san. Por eso estoy en casa de Reiner y de Berthold, aun cuando no tenga buena relación con ninguno, ni con la mocosa que tiene por hija, la odio tanto como ella a mí.

Llego y mi hijo lo veo con su sudadera que se compró cuando fue con Levi de compras, como trae su mochila nueva y su celular nuevo.

Bajamos y seria descortés de mi parte no saludar.

Toque el timbre y nos abrió la mocosa que me miro y en eso apareció Berthold.

➖Eren-con un tono serio.-¡No pensé que serias tu quien dejaría a Falco!.

➖Bueno solo pase a saludar ya que seria descortés de mi parte no hacerlo-con mi tono amable.-Te portas bien mi pequeño, mañana vendrá Levi a recogerte para que llegues a tiempo a la escuela.

➖**¡**Si mama!-sonriendo.- Hola Berthold. Gabriela.

Mire la cara de sorpresa de esa mocosa como de él, normalmente no los llama por su nombre.

➖Bueno me despido-empezando a encaminarse de vuelta al auto.

Subí al coche y en eso llego Reiner, no lo quería ver, y solo arranque para ir a mi destino.

Aún recuerdo lo que hablaron mi padre y Levi ese día que vino a ver como estaba, después de lo Reiss, era lógico que viniera a ver mi estado, me alteraba solo de recordarlo, pero ahora ese no era el problema, era lo que escuche.

_**Flash back.**_

_**Estaba a punto de entrar cuando los escuche sin querer.**_

_Usted sabe que Mikasa me odia porque salgo con Eren ahora-siendo claro con el.-Odiaba a Marcel, por estará casado con Eren y creo que sabemos mejor que nadie que ella..._

_Siente algo por mi hijo-cerro sus ojos.-Siempre lo hemos sabido, Eren solo la quiere como a una hermana, pero ella no sabe que está enamorada, ni sabe de sus propios sentimientos, comete errores y eso la perjudica. Creo que ese fue el caso con ustedes, tanto tiempo Eren duro con Marcel, luego se dio una oportunidad contigo para empezar una nueva vida, pero volver a verse y hablar con mi hijo fue lo que cambio las cosas, en mi parecer es mejor que ninguno se vuelve a ver, no hasta que ella se de cuenta._

_**Pero mi pequeña entro corriendo y fingir no haber escuchado nada.**_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Quería comprobar si eso era cierto, si en realidad Mikasa siente algo por mi debía saberlo.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Llegue a donde trabaja Mikasa y al verla salir era hora de su almuerzo, iba a un lado con Annie, nunca pensé que ellas se volverían cercanas, hablaban como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, lo curioso fue que en mi perspectiva posiblemente ellas dos siempre se llevaron bien y lo ocultaba por los problemas que hay entre nosotros, hablo de Berthold, Reiner y yo.

Ahora solo me aparezco y se sorprende tanto que Annie me mira seriamente.

➖Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante Mikasa-usando un tono serio en mi voz.-No solo es sobre el caso Reiss, sino también sobre otro tema.

➖No hay nada que hablar Eren-sonando fríamente.-Si es por defender al imbécil de ese enano, ahórrate las molestias de venir, el perderá y...

➖Ayudas a un tipo como Rod Reis sin saber quién es realmente solo por vengarse de Levi-cerré mi ojos y solo me burle, para abrirlos.-Dime Mikasa porque odiabas a Reiner cuando salíamos antes de que me embarazada y supiera la clase de persona que era, o de Marcel si era un buena persona que acepto a mi hijo y a mí a pesar de que no lo amara.

Se quedó callada y vi tensa a Annie.

➖Sabes aun no comprendo porque odias a tu hija, pero que odies a Levi solo porque él me ama y yo lo ame a él, es algo que no comprendía del todo-viendo el piso para alzar mi vista hacia ella.-Acaso será cierto lo que todos dicen de ti, ese rumor que siempre hubo en la escuela, o en cualquier lado que nos vieran juntos desde que éramos cercanos, antes de que pasar lo de mi embarazo.

➖No sé de qué hablas...- interrumpida.

➖**¡**Si lo sabes Mikasa!-encarándola.-¡Tú me amas cierto!. ¡Por eso te enojas cada vez que estoy con otras personas, por eso odiabas a Reiner, a Marcel y por eso no quieres a tu hija, y odias a Levi!. ¡Me amas y nunca has sido lo suficiente valiente para decírmelo o me equivoco Mikasa Ackerman!.

La vi con la mirada gacha y lo único que supe fue cuando sentí la cachetada que me metió Annie en ese momento.

➖**¡**Si fuera cierto que pasa con eso Jaeger!-enojada.-¡¿Acaso está mal que ella te amé?!, ¡¿acaso no tiene derecho a enamorarse u odiar?!.

➖**¡**Te equivocas Annie!-devolviéndole la bofetada y de paso le di una a Mikasa-Esta en todo su derecho pero el hecho de que no sea capaz de afrontar la realidad, me hace odiarla por su manera de actuar y comportarse, más al despreciar a su hija cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

Empezó a llorar y la gente se nos quedó viendo.

➖Sabes Mikasa puedo tolerar que hagas eso pero lo que nunca te perdonare en mi vida es ese odio hacia tu hija-solo dándome la vuelta.-Y se me olvida decirte... fue Rod Reis quien me secuestro de niño, por eso el hecho de que defiendas a una escoria como esa me hace darme cuenta que no eres más que una hipócrita.

Me empecé a encaminar a mi auto, sin mirar atrás.

Ya lo había comprado.

Era cierto, eso me hacía decepcionar demasiado, ahora sé porque Marcel decía que Mikasa no era nada buena, por eso la hostilidad de Levi al hablar de ella. Que estúpido fui al pensar que Mikasa era diferente, que me entendía, que era sincera, solo fue una mentira cubierta por su hipocresía.

Creo que ahora iré a ver a Hanji-san.

Ella me puede ayudar, no dejaré que Mikasa arruine a Levi, tampoco dejaré que una escoria como Reis se salga con la suya, antes se libró pero ahora no lo hará. Sería bueno ponerme en contacto con mi hermano, él puede ayudar a mi Levi, aunque no se lleven bien, pero él lo puede ayudar, sé que lo hará si le cuento todo.

_**Un capitulo más antes del final ^^**_


	17. Shady day

Seguía trabajando en este caso, ahora que sabía un poco de lo que le había pasado a mi mocoso, no iba a perdonárselo, y gracias al cejas con su contacto, nos estaba ayudando bastante, más a la loca que cada vez tenía más armas para que procediera.

Se sentía exhausto pero no podía dejarse vencer. No ahora.

Llame a Petra para que me hiciera un favor y se había ido hace unos minutos.

Desde esta mañana al levantarme, había despertado con ese sentimiento, uno que me decía que algo no estaba bien.

Odiaba sentir esa sensación de nuevo.

La sentí de niño, antes de que ese imbécil me hiciera lo que me hizo; luego cuando Isabel sufrió ese accidente, todo por su imprudencia y su maldita terquedad de querer encajar solo para empezar a ser más madura, nunca le pedimos que madurada de ese modo, pero ahora ella aun no despertaba de ese coma en el que quedo.

Veo mis mensajes y tengo uno de Farlan.

_**Farlan:**_

Levi estoy en el hospital.

Tal vez no te interese venir.

Ya sé que no te agrada verla de ese modo

pero me gustaría contar contigo en estos

momentos.

Por más que me gustara ir no lo haría, me sentía mal al verla de ese modo, aun cuando mi mocoso me aconsejo que el me acompañaría, siendo ese día tan comprensivo y la verdad no pude hacerlo, hasta el mocoso menor solo me apoyo.

Mi mocoso no me insistió y por lo que se, él va al hospital y le pidió ayuda a su padre.

Me siento mal porque lo haya hecho, pero mi madre solo me dijo que lo dejara hacer lo que él creía mejor para mí.

Siempre me pregunte porque ese día no la ayude.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_**  
**_**La pelirroja discutía de nuevo con un chico castaño pálido, la discusión de siempre.**_

_**¡**__En serio Isabel basta!-agarrándola de los brazos y empezando a zarandearla.-¡De verdad crees que esto es madurar!. ¡Ni siquiera pareces una adulta!. ¡Te comportas peor que una niña de solo siete años berrinchuda y mimada!._

_**¡**__Tú eres el que no entiende!-gritándole.-¡¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse?!. ¡Dímelo Farlan!._

_No tiene nada de malo-usando un tono algo fastidiado._

_**La dejo de zarandear y soltándola, como ella pensó que la entendía pero en cambio la mirada de él decía otra cosa.**_

_**¡**__Levi acoso tu apoyas lo que hace Isabel!-algo decepcionado._

_Dije que no es malo divertirse-aclarando las cosas.-Pero lo que hace Isabel no es nada más que una pendejada de una idiota que piensa como una chica estúpida y tomara que nada le importa más que ser "libre", sin comprender nada y que nunca madurar_

_Aniquin porque tu-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Si de verdad quisieras madurar no harías estas idioteces-molesto con ella._

_**Fue por un documento que se le olvido en casa de su amigo, y se encontró con toda esa sarta de idioteces que decía ella.**_

_**Salió de ahí y fue empujado por ella que salió corriendo.**_

_**Ninguno de los dos fue tras de ella.**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Esa fue la última vez que la vimos.

Lo último que ambos supimos fue que al final fue a esa estúpida fiesta y que venía alcoholizada con otras personas, las que estaba compitiendo contra otro auto y al no ver que venía un camión enfrente y al intentar esquivarlo al final se estrellaron colisionando y terminado con tres muertos y ella en un estado de coma.

Era difícil, porque era mi mejor amiga, sé que no era bueno haberle dejado todo a Farlan pero simplemente no podía ir.

Al verla ese día en esa cama y al escuchar al doctor decir que posiblemente nunca despertarla, dolió muy en el fondo de mí, pero deje de ir al hacerse imposible verla.

Ahora había pasado tanto tiempo que no me acordaba de ello.

Pero un sonido me empezó a sacar de mis pensamientos.

Empezó a sonar mi celular y era extraño cuando lo tome para para ver quién era, el número no lo conocía pero aun así conteste.

➖**¿**Quién habla?-con mi tono serio.

➖Jajaja. ¡Acaso ya me olvidaste Levi!-burlándose.

Esa voz, era imposible, no podía ser él.

_**Una media hora después.**_

No me pude concentrar en nada. Por eso llame a una persona que conocía bien.

Necesitaba saber que solo era una mala broma.

Si eso era no era nada grave, pero ese sentimiento no se me quitaba.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y conteste inmediatamente.

➖**¿**Que sucedió?-usando un tono neutral.

➖No te va a gustar nada Levi-algo preocupado por su tono de voz.-Averigüe que tu padre salió hace unos días bajo fianza.

➖**¡¿**Cómo pudo pasar eso?!-apretando el celular entre sus manos.

➖Parece ser que Rod Reis pago la fianza-esperando a algo pero el silencio se hizo.-Levi. Levi...¡¿sigues ahí?!.

➖Aquí estoy-con la mirada sombría.

_**Subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Besitos 3333**_


	18. Dark purple day

El día de hoy he tenido una extraña sensación, igual que en estos días he visto a Levi algo extraño, aun cuando tenga que ver con Rod Reiss casi todo por estar trabajando en el caso, ha estado muy raro, de hecho me oculta algo cada vez que se endurece su mirada y sus ojos se muestran más fríos de los usual. Me pregunto qué le pasa, pero me detengo y prefiero que el en su momento me lo diga, sé que no es por alguien más, eso lo sé bien; para mi gran suerte su amor hacia mí no ha cambiado en lo absoluto, y no me tengo que preocupar de nada así; tampoco le ha pasado nada a nadie cercano a nosotros y si fuese lo de Isabel ya me habría dado cuenta.

Tal vez no conocí a Isabel, por suerte se cuándo él está mal, en especial si se trata de ella.

La verdad no sé qué es lo que le pasa.

Tampoco quiero ir a preguntarle a Kushel-san.

Por eso hoy fui con mi madre para poder saber qué hacer, necesito de su consejo.

➖Ya hijo, no te angustias tanto por ello-abrazándolo maternalmente.-Levi te lo dirá en su momento, si no te lo ha dicho es para no preocuparte más de lo que tienes que lidiar ahora con ese señor.

➖Me gustaría ayudarlo-dejándose llevar y volviendo a ser un niño pequeño.

➖Lo estás haciendo-con su tono amable.-Con estar a su lado y haciéndole saber que estás ahí tanto con los niños como con él, lo estas ayudando mucho.

Me gusta mucho venir con mi mama.

Me recuerda mucho a la época en la que paso mi secuestro, ni un solo momento dude en dejar que mi madre me abrazara, me sentía seguro y hasta ahora sigo sintiéndome seguro.

➖Mami-jalándolo de la playera.

➖**¿**Que paso mi vida?-separándose del abrazo de su mama para cargarla.

➖Miya-enseñándole una flor.

➖Es muy bonita-acariciando sus cabellos su abuela.

Solo sonrío como debía hacerlo siempre y la estrechez más entre mis brazos. No podía pedir tener una hija así de hermosa, aun cuando no fuese mía, mi propia hija de sangre, para mi ella lo era.

Adoro ser su madre, que me diga que lo soy, un día de estos ella sabrá quién es su verdadera madre y ahí veremos si ella me sigue llamado mama, que dudo que llame a Mikasa madre sabiendo como es.

Tal vez no sea mala idea tener un hijo con Levi.

➖**¡**Mami quello un hermanito!-diciéndolo como si nada.

➖He?-abriendo los ojos.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Increíble era mi dicha, regresaba a casa y a pesar de que intentaba disuadir un poco de darle un hermanito no era posible hacerlo, tenia el carácter de su padre y hablando del padre, me olvide que él estaba intentando convencerme de que tuviéramos un bebe.

¡Diablos! ¡¿qué hago ahora?!.

Tanto padre como hija eran iguales.

Espero que mi pequeño me de apoyo moral, necesito alguien de mi lado por esta vez.

Aunque es tentador tener otro hijo y la verdad como me vería esta vez, como sería la reacción de Levi de verme con una pancita y seis hermoso nuestro bebe, creo que pienso demasiado en ello últimamente.

Pero llegamos a casa y lo primero que hicimos fue echarnos al sofá para descansar y reírnos.

Pero alguien llamo a la puerta insistentemente y con pereza me levante para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un hombre mayor, algo extraño en mi parecer y sin hablar que tenía una extraña mirada.

➖Se le ofrece algo-usando un tono hostil.

➖Interesante-murmurando y observándolo de pies a cabeza.-Vive aquí Rivaille Ackerman.

➖**¡**Aquí no vive!-sin dejar de verlo.-A si que si me disculpa...

Le cerré la puerta o eso intento pero ese tipo logro evitar que cerrará la puerta y al intentar forcejear, me costaba, tenía mucha fuerza, pero lo que me llamo la atención es que conocía a Levi, o tal vez ni lo conozca y sea enviado por alguien.

➖Mami-se acercó algo curiosa pero empezó a temblar al ver como su mami forcejeaba.

➖**¡**Yuli toma mi celular y marca el número de papa!-poniendo más fuerza.

Solo la vi correr y necesitaba evitar que entrara a casa.

Por suerte mi vecino era alguien que llegaba en esos momentos y siempre pasaba por mi casa a estas horas para saludar, espero que llame a la policía si ve esto.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Tenía un cuchillo en mano y oculte a mi pequeña, mientras evitaba que él se acercará.

No pude mantenerlo alejado pero logre apartarlo de mi pequeña, no permitiría que le hiciera daño, aun cuando estuviese sangrando de mi labio y me doliera un poco el costado, esa maldita patada que me dio dolía mucho, lo admitía.

➖**¡**No creí que Levi jugara a la familia!-riéndose como si nada importará.-Mas con un hombre. ¡Dime acaso es la puta el o lo eres tú!.

Me quede viendo y parecía un viejo loco.

➖**¡¿**Que no sabes?!-pasando su mano por sus cabellos.-¡Pensar que mi querido hijo ni siquiera es capaz de decirte que por un tiempo fue mi pequeña puta!. ¡Debiste verlo tan pequeño y tan frágil, con esa carita de inocencia que tenia y más cuando me decía "papi"!.

El cómo se atreve a decir que es el padre de Levi, no lo creo, debe ser una vil mentira, pero mi afiance en el agarre del cuchillo se hizo más fuerte.

➖Y usted quiere que cree que es el padre de Levi-con un tono de enojo en mi voz.-¡Eso jamás voy a creerlo!.

➖Lo creas o no yo soy el padre del Levi-sonriendo sínicamente.-Pero tú debes de ser la pareja de él o me equivoco.

No le conteste pero no iba a bajar la guarda, algo en si mirada y en su forma de decirlo me acacia saber que no estaba mintiendo, eso me hacía endurecer y mucho.

➖No creo que le moleste que juegue un poco contigo-acercándose lentamente.-O con esa pequeña, ahora que lo menciono Yuli se llama mi querida nieta. Dime qué tal si la unimos a nuestro pequeño juego.

➖**¡**Ni se le ocurra a tocarla o no respondo!-molestándome demasiado.

➖Tienes carácter-acercándose unos pasos más-Igual que Kushel.

➖**¡**Será mejor que se mantenga atrás!-amenazándolo y por mi tono de voz no estaba jugando.

➖Vamos, no te pongas así-viendo la oportunidad.

En una fracción de segundo se abalanzó y...

_**Perdonen por el retraso.**_

_**He estado enferma, al no sentirme bien, no he podido actualizar y eso que ya está a punto de terminar esta historia.**_

_**Pero aquí está la actualización**_

_**Espero que les guste ^^.**_


	19. Dark night

Llegue lo más pronto posible a casa, esa llamada que me hizo Eren fue muy extraña, en especial al no escuchar nada más que el vip de repente. Tenía una mala sensación que no se me quitaba, llame a mi madre pero no estaba con ella, llame a Karla y me dijo que se habían ido hace raro, al igual que al hermano de Eren, pero ni él sabía nada, muy extraño para el también, normalmente lo llamaba siempre a la misma hora y mejor quedamos que él iba ir primero a verlo.

Aun así no me quedaba nada tranquilo.

Record de que tenía el número de mi vecino pero recibí su llamada, avisándome que llamo a la policía al ver a un tipo muy raro entrando a la casa y los gritos que se escucharon.

Salí corriendo, sin antes decirle a la loca, pero me encontré con Mikasa y ella solo me dijo:

_**"Conocí a tu padre por fin, no puedo creer que ni siquiera le difieran de nuestra hija".**_

Solo la tome del cuello para que me digiera exactamente lo que ella le había dicho a el de mí, no pudo negarse por mi forma de verla y por mi tono de voz en el momento de decírselo.

Sé que la amenace pero no me importa.

La deje para poder llegar a casa.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

_Solo le dije donde vivías para que fuese a ver a nuestra hija-confundida y temblando._

_**¡**__Escúchame bien Mikasa, si ese maldito le hace algo a Eren, a Falco o a mi hija!-molesto y notados en mi tono de voz-¡Te juro que te hare pagar a tu muy caro!._

_Soltándola para irse._

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Más le valer no haberle hecho nada a mi mocoso, a mi hija, menos a Falco, porque si no esta vez yo mismo lo mato.

Si no lo hice hace años atrás, lo hare ahora.

El arruinó mi vida hace años, a mi madre la hizo infeliz y la hizo sentirse culpable cuando no lo era.

Estacione el carro y veía una ambulancia como unas patrullas, note a Zeke y baje al estacionarme, para acercarme a él.

➖Está bien mi hermano como la niña, Falco estaba en casa de un amigo. Aún sigue ahí por suerte-viéndolo que se relajaba y actuaba más sereno.-El único problema es que parece ser que ese tipo será enviado al hospital por una herida que le hizo Eren al momento de querer atacarlo, por suerte llegaron los policías antes que yo.

➖Gracias. Me harías el favor de ir por Falco y llevarlo a tu casa-pensando en que haría con cierta persona.

➖Iré por el-posando su mano en su hombro.-Descansa y mi hermano también lo necesita, más esa pequeña por este susto que recibieron.

Yéndose directo a su auto y entrando para arrancar y alejándose del lugar.

Entre lo más rápido posible a la casa y mi pequeña me vino a abrazar con sus ojitos llorosos.

➖**¡**Papi!-ocultándose al ser cargada.

➖Ya paso corazón-feliz de que no le pasara nada.

➖Levi-se acercó el castaño para abrazarlo.-Estamos bien.

Me alegraba que no les hubiese pasado nada.

Escuche a un oficial que hablaba y entro alguien que conocía bien.

➖**¡**Levi me alegro que te encuentres bien!-más tranquilo al verlos.-Me alegro que no haya pasado nada malo, yo me encargo de esto, por ahora es mejor que descansen en otro lado.

➖Me avisas si pasa algo-viendo a su pequeña.-Eren ve por algunas cosas, para unos cuantos días.

No me dijo nada, estaba más que tranquilo y la única que estaba asustada era alguien que tenía cargando.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

Llegamos a casa de mi madre, iríamos a casa de Karla pero si lo hacíamos Geisha haría un escándalo, y no estaba Eren para soportarlo.

➖**¡¿**Hijo que paso?!-confundida.-¡La llamada que me hiciste me hizo preocupar!.

➖Mama te lo diré-bajando la mirada.-Pero podrías dejar que nos quedemos por unos días.

➖**¡**Claro que si!-posando su vista al castaño.-Eren cariño, ¡estas bien!.

➖Si Kushel-san-sonriéndole para no preocuparla.

Me sorprende que este tan tranquilo.

Le pase a mi pequeña y solo me dio un beso en la mejilla, mirándome con esa mirada que conocía bien, era esa mirada que me decía que todo está bien y que él está aquí conmigo.

Sus ojos me lo decían también.

Ahora a lo importante era decirle a mi madre lo que había ocurrido.

_**Media hora después.**_

➖Eso fue lo que paso mama-mirando mi taza.

➖**¡**Ese maldito como se atreve a hace eso!-apretando los puños.

➖Estará en el hospital-suspirando.

Sentí un abrazo por atrás, me tomo por sorpresa.

➖Ese hombre no es tu padre-cubriendo con su flequillo su rostro ensombrecido-¿Cierto Levi?.

➖Eren-me tomo por sorpresa pero como se lo negaba.

Mi madre agacha la mirada.

➖Creo que él debe saberlo Levi-triste e impotente a la vez.

Tenía razón mi madre, pero no sé cómo lo tome Eren.

Nunca se lo dicho a nadie, ni a mis amigos, ni siquiera se lo comente nunca Mikasa.

Él se separó de mí, para acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

No tuve más que decirle todo.

Le conté todo, ni siquiera lo mire cuando se lo decía, cada palabra que salía de mi boca, con enojo, coraje, desprecio relacionado con ese hombre que una vez llame _**"padre".**_

No sabía que esperar cuando acabe de contarle.

➖Ya veo-bajando más la mirada y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero susurrando bajo.-Entonces tuve que a verlo matado cuando pude...

➖Eren yo...- sintiendo su abrazo.

➖**¡**Estaremos bien Levi!-estrechándolo entre sus brazos-¡No tienes que estar solo en esto nunca más!. Él quiso lastimarte de nuevo, casi lastima a Yuli pero no lo permití. ¡Jamás permitiría que les hicieran daño a ninguno de ustedes!.

Sus palabras eran algo que necesitaba en esos momentos, no me rechazo, ni siquiera se alejó de mí. Él se aferrada a mí, era lo que yo necesitaba; sentía mis ojos humedecerse, pero no podía llorar, no puedo derrumbarse enfrente de mi madre, menos enfrente de Eren.

Aun cuando fuese doloroso, no podía llorar.

_**Aqui esta la actualizacion.**_

_**Espero que les guste muchi 33333**_


	20. Sunny day

Durante los meses que vinieron no descanse en absoluto.

No me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo.

Me encargue de mi padre, lo que intento hacer fue suficiente para mí, hubo pruebas más que suficientes para meterlo de nuevo a prisión.

En cambio, en el caso de Rod Reiss, hoy fue un día más que feliz, mi amiga la loca estaba tan contenta que celebraba y lloraba de la gran felicidad de haber acabado su caso y haber ganado. Parece ser que ese viejo decrépito se metió con quien no debía; mi tío Kenny apareció después de años luz de no verlo, tenía pruebas que se le sumaron a los cargos que ya tenía levantados.

➖Hey, enano-recargado en la pared.

Fui a verlo, para agradecerle.

De no ser por él tampoco hubiese ganado en mi caso.

➖Escuche de tu madre lo que paso con tu pareja-levantando su sombrero.-No te preocupes nunca más sobre ello, ya no volverá a meterse con la familia.

➖Ya veo-cerro mis ojos para saber qué fue lo que hizo.-Me alegro escucharlo.

➖Otra cosa-suspiro.-No te importa si me encargo del viejo Reiss.

➖La verdad me da igual lo que le pase a ese viejo-pasando a su lado para detenerse.- Intento lastimar a mi mocoso, y a ti te lastimo. ¡Por mi encargarte de él!.

➖Todo un Ackerman-bajando sus sombrero para encaminarse-Nos veremos mocoso.

Al final mi tío tiene derecho a matar a ese viejo.

¡Quién diría que ese viejo mandaría a matar a su propio hermano y su sobrino!.

Por desgracias se metió con un Ackerman, bueno se metió con dos Ackerman. Y con su propia familia al final. Me lamento por su esposa que estaba tan destrozada como sus otros hijos, saber qué clase de persona era ese viejo, ese marido ejemplar ante todos.

Una farsa grande al mundo.

Aunque me sorprendió saber que Mikasa dejo de representarlo, simplemente cambio de abogado o ella se fue, no sé bien que habrá pasado pero en lo que respecta me alegro por no tener que humillarla y verla derrotada.

➖Enano vamos a celebrar a lo grande-abrazándolo y colgándose del cuello.-¡Esta doble victoria se debe celebrar!.

➖Hanji-suspiro agotado,- Le prometí a Eren llevarlo a cenar con los niños.

➖Erencito primero-separándose y con un puchero.-Bueno iré con Moblit y con los demás a celebrar, pero te advierto que en navidad no te me escapas.

➖Lo que digas-saliendo de ahí.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

Llegue a la escuela por Falco, se venía despidiendo de sus amigos y por lo que note ignoro a su hermana, esa mocosa es fastidiosa.

Solo empecé a prender el motor y escuche la puerta cerrarse ora verlo como se relajaba dentro.

➖¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-algo interesado en saberlo.

➖Estuvo pesado pero saque buenas notas-mostrando por el retrovisor la hoja.

➖Y la mocosa sigue fastidiándote-girando a la derecha al ver un caos más adelante.

➖Está insoportable desde que sus padres se están separando-mirando por la ventana del coche.-Mi padre le puso los cuernos a su madre y se armó un lio.

➖Una gran novedad-muy relajado la verdad.

➖¿Y como fue en los tribunales?-cambiando el tema por algo que le interesaba de verdad.- ¿Ganaron?. ¿Perdieron?.

➖Igual que tu madre-suspiro.-¡Si ganamos!.

➖¡¿En serio?!-sonriendo pero alzando su tono de voz.

➖¡Crees que mentiría!-viéndolo atreves del retrovisor.

➖¡Puedo decirle a mi mama!-contento porque él sabía perfectamente que nunca le mentiría.

➖Puedes-mirando el camino.

Ese niño era igual que su madre, en carácter se parecía tanto a él.

Lástima del padre que tenía.

Lo único que me alegra es saber que será alguien con un futuro excelente.

La llegada fue una total sorpresa para mí.

Entro corriendo a la casa ese niño, mientras bajan del auto y caminaba lento, no iba apresurar el paso, pero una vez puse un pie dentro de la cabeza recibí una abrazo que me tiro al piso, de verdad estaba cansado y agotado por las veces que me quede en la oficina.

➖Bienvenido a casa-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

➖Estoy en casa-inconscientemente sonreí.

Tal vez lo que he viví de niño fue algo que nunca olvidaré, aun cuando pase el tiempo no podré olvidar lo que ese hombre me hizo, tampoco que haya querido hacerle daño a mi familia, mi hermosa familia que tengo ahora. Mi hija es lo único de lo que no me puedo arrepentir, de haber estado con su madre si me arrepiento, pero me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo era en realidad; pensándolo bien estar con Mikasa fue lo mejor, le agradezco lo que hizo por mí, de no ser por ella nunca hubiese conocido a mi mocoso, o a su hijo, que también quiero y es como mi pequeño pupilo.

Mi preciado Eren.

Amo a este mocoso, sus ojos fue lo que me cautivaron como su hermosa sonrisa, aun cuando sea un mocoso impulsivo, y lo que más amo de él es su forma de ser.

La vida me recompensa con alguien tan especial, con una pequeña que adoro con todo mi ser y con un pequeño que es alguien que también quiero, no puedo verlo como a mi hijo, pero lo puedo ver como si se tratara de mi alumno, ya que soy su modelo a seguir y siempre me está preguntando.

Mi madre tenía razón en que algún día sería feliz.

Ahora creo que puedo darme el lujo de continuar con esta vida y se que cuento con alguien que estará a mi lado.

**_Fin_**

**_Mis queridos lectores, hemos llegado al final de esta hermosa historia, me hubiese gustado seguir con mas pero ya no quería que se hiciera larga, la verdad creo que este es un buen final._**

**_Espero que les guste y gracias por leerla._**

**_Los quiero mucho, y pronto traeré más historias._**

**_:3:3:3:3:3:3_**


End file.
